


Future Hearts

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Shenanigans: Holiday Collection 2016 [3]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Mild holiday fluff, Post 3x10, talk of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: While they keep an eye on Beth, Toby and Happy manage to have some moments to themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the title, All Time Low!

Toby’s surprised that Happy says she’s coming with him to keep an eye on Beth, and even more surprised when she’s the one who walks up to the receptionist and asks what room Beth is in.

“Friends or family?” the woman asks. She has a kind smile – Toby immediately worries that Happy’s about to lose it on her, mainly because that’s Happy’s MO when it comes to strangers.

“Friends,” Happy explains. “But we’re with the Homeland consultant team that helped to save her, and we would like to check on her. You know. On the part of the government.”

“Oh, certainly,” the receptionist says. “Room 309, third floor on the left side, nearly to the end of the hallway.” She smiles. “I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you.”

Toby follows Happy to the elevator.

“Did you just people?” Toby asks.

“I don’t think that sentence was English,” she says, ending with a yawn.

“No, you – you talked to a person. Correctly. Without insulting them or anything.” He grins. “Happy, you’re learning things from me!”

“Am not,” Happy grumbles, folding her hands across her chest. “I’ve always been able to talk to people.”

Toby raises a single eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up,” Happy says, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Toby says, suddenly worrying that he went overboard with the joke. “I’m impressed – it’s like you’ve absorbed all of Paige’s people skills on top of your Happy skills.”

“You know I have great happy skills.” And then when Toby looks over to her, she’s got this slightly dirty smile on her lips.

“Oh,” Toby says. “You were messing with me.”

“Oh, Toby,” she sighs, stepping toward him. “You should know this by now. I’m always messing with you.” She leans in and kisses him, lingering just enough that Toby’s able to forget about how stressful the day is, just for a second.

Toby also almost forgets how to get out of the elevator when they get to their floor, but makes it out just in time. But mostly because Happy holds the doors for him.

She smiles at him. “I forgot how dopey you get when I kiss you.”

“Why are you kissing me?” he asks. “It’s one in the morning after a really crazy evening. I don’t see how you’re into anything but sleep right now.”

She shrugs. “It’s always a surprising turn on when you do your doctor thing.”

Toby’s still got the dopey smile on his face when he walks into Beth’s hospital room. Her husband is asleep in the chair next to her.

She doesn’t look great, looks a little sick and tired, but she’s alive and her vital signs are solid. It’s probably something to do with the stress of the night, but Toby wonders if she’s awake because she’s afraid that, if she goes to sleep, she’ll wake up back in that tar pit.

“Hi,” Toby says gently, picking up Beth’s chart. “Everything looks okay. How are you feeling?”

“Worse than that time I did a full week of 5am spin classes, but not as bad as the time I ran a marathon in hundred degree weather and got sun burned all over my whole body.” She smiles at Toby. It’s weak, but it’s a smile.

“Glad to hear it,” Toby replies.

“I’ll go call the team. Let them know everything’s okay.” Happy steps backward out of the room, and Toby’s suddenly aware that he’s here to make sure Beth is alright, to check on her psychological state. Not only that, but Happy’s intentionally giving him the space.

“You guys are really great,” Beth says, voice weak but clear. “I didn’t think I was going to make it out of there. I really didn’t. And then…” She trails off. “You guys came and saved me.”

“It was a team effort,” Toby explains. “We work well together – a well oiled machine. We wouldn’t be anything without every single one of our team members.”

Beth’s chapped lips quirk up into a small smile. “I have a feeling you guys may have almost lost each other a lot.”

“Happy and I almost died in a blizzard,” Toby says. “Last April I got kidnapped by a former team member. Walter got shot up into space without any gear.” He decides to stop before he goes overboard. “We’ve almost lost everything more than once.”

Beth’s smile grows sad. “We almost lost everything,” she replies. “We’re trying to start a family, you know.” She nods at her husband. “The entire time I was down there – down under –” She cuts herself off, squeezing his eyes closed. “I was convinced I wouldn’t get to be a mom. And now – now I’m alive and we can be parents. And it’s going to be okay.”

Toby smiles at her. “It is,” he says quietly. “You’re going to have a beautiful, healthy life. Happy and I will stay a little longer, just out in the lobby, until you get the final all clear from the on call doctor, okay?”

Beth nods. “Thank you. To all of you.”

Toby smiles and nods back to her. “We’re always glad to help.”

He steps out of Beth’s room to see Happy, asleep, slumped over in one of the hospital chairs. He pulls off his jacket and folds it into an imitation of a pillow, the best he can manage, and tries to slide it under Happy’s head.

Instead, she jolts up, grabbing at the front of Toby’s shirt.

“Whoa! Happy,” Toby says, settling his hands on her shoulders. “Hap, it’s me. It’s Toby. We’re at the hospital. You’re okay.”

She settles after a moment of blown pupils and pure panic, relaxing against the chair. “I – I was having this dream,” she says. “Or, something. I don’t even know how asleep I was. All I knew was that I was watching us get buried in snow again,” she shudders, like she feels the chill of the South Pole on her skin for the second time. “And this time, I knew we weren’t going to get out.”

Toby cups her cheek, trying to warm her heart with his hands. “Where are you right now?”

“Toby, I’m not having a panic –”

“Just tell me,” he says, smiling. “Where are you now?”

“In the hospital, with my weird boyfriend, and we’re keeping an eye on a lady who got stuck in tar pits,” Happy replies, leaning into his touch. “And I’m fine. Everybody’s fine.”

“Damn right we are,” Toby says.

Toby drapes his jacket around Happy’s shoulders and she actually falls asleep this time when she’s able to use his shoulder as a pillow, snoring just enough that Toby’s certain he’ll have to make fun of her for it.

Beth’s doctor walks out within the hour with a smile on her face.

“Beth is doing just fine,” she tells Toby quietly, so she doesn’t wake Happy. “We can keep you updated as needed, Dr. Curtis, but I’m confident she’ll make a full recovery.”

“Thank you, Dr. Caine,” Toby whispers. “Call at any time, especially if anything turns for the worse.”

“Of course,” Dr. Caine agrees. “Have a wonderful evening.”

Dr. Caine walks away, while Toby debates whether or not to wake up Happy. It takes her a long time to fall back asleep after waking up in the middle of the night, but this chair can’t be comfortable, even while resting her head on Toby’s shoulder. And they can sleep next to each other tonight, keeping each other safe, in Happy’s bed.

His decision is taken from him when she wakes up. “Still at the hospital?” she mumbles. She stares a little confusedly at a space over Toby’s shoulder. “Is that a Christmas tree?”

Toby nods. “There’s a menorah in the corner. There’s some serious holiday festivity in this hospital. I like it.”

Happy’s smile is drowsy. “We need to get that decorating going, or else Paige is gonna kill us.”

Toby nods. “Hey, last year you made me believe in Christmas. I’ll do anything to celebrate Christmas, from here on out.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Happy laughs. “What, are you thinking of making some sort of couple ornaments?”

Toby bites his lip. “Uh. I might have already hung a couple on the tree in your apartment.”

Happy leans in and kisses him. The waiting room is empty save them, but Toby still understands the gesture. They’re in public. People could see them. And, yet, Happy kisses him first.

“Let’s make an agreement,” Toby says, brushing Happy’s hair from her face. “As far as we can control it, the next time we’re at a hospital, it’s to check on our baby.”

Happy blinks. “Are you pregnant?”

Toby laughs. “No, weirdo. I mean – the next time we have to go to the hospital, let’s try to make it because we’ve got something good happening.” He takes her hand. “Let’s make it because we’re making our family bigger.”

Happy considers it, eying him. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” Toby nods. “How can you be so sure? We get into stupid shit all the time. We’ve nearly died way more times than I want to count.” Her brows furrow. “How do you know the next time isn’t going to be because one of us is dying?”

“I don’t know,” Toby says, because a long time ago he decided that honesty was the best policy when it comes to Happy, especially since that whole marriage thing. “But I can believe.” He smiles at her. “Come on, Happy. Have a little faith.”

“In us?” she says, standing up, holding out her hand. “You know I do.”


End file.
